FUEGO DE NOCHE, NIEVE DE DÍA
by SUMmerEYes
Summary: Una noche de amor. Un adiós. Draco está por primera vez realmente enamorado, pero sólo tiene una noche para demostrarle todo lo que siente, antes de que ella se valla para siempre de su lado.


**FUEGO DE NOCHE, NIEVE DE DÍA**

_By SUMmerEYes_

Una noche de amor. Un adiós. Draco está por primera vez realmente enamorado, pero sólo tiene una noche para demostrarle todo lo que siente, antes de que ella se valla para siempre de su lado.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son creación de JK Rowling.

Draco se despierta al notar los primeros rayos de sol colarse por la ventana del cuarto. Y los odia, con todo su corazón y su alma, porque le indican que es hora de despedirse de ella. Que ahora está comenzando a desperezarse, abriendo lentamente los ojos y estirando los músculos, luego sin siquiera mirarlo, sale de la cama, mostrándole a Draco su desnudez y haciéndole desear levantarse, besarla, tirarla a la cama y volverle a hacer el amor, hasta que ella reconozca que lo ama, que se va a quedar con el, que grite su nombre y ambos queden exhaustos y satisfechos... Aunque sabe que no puede hacerlo, porque ella lo va a rechazar, y él no quiere sufrir con su negativa. El trato fue una noche, ella se lo hizo prometer : "Una sóla noche para librar nuestras almas del deseo y nunca más volverás a tocarme", le dijo y aunque le doliera en el alma iba a cumplir su palabra.

Y él todavía tirado en la cama con los brazos atrás de la cabeza, la ve vestirse aprisa, arreglarse el pelo y antes de marcharse sólo de sus labios salen las palabras más hirientes que alguna vez le dijeron: -Voy a casarme – Y se va sin dedicarle una última mirada, un beso, un adiós...

Y sabe que es lo que pasará luego, ella caminará por los pasillos de Hogwarts, hasta su sala común, entrará silenciosamente, si se encuentra con alguien que le pregunte donde estaba mentirá y sin el menor cargo de conciencia, sonreirá, subirá a su cuarto, se bañará para quitar de su piel su olor y se irá a dormir, y soñará con él...

Luego toma la almohada que está a su lado y entierra su rostro en ella, ésta todavía conserva su aroma sutil, efímero y delicado, lavanda y algo más delicado, lirios del bosque, y lo huele mientras intenta retenerlo todo el tiempo que puede, mientras su mente recuerda todo sobre ella, su sabor, sus besos, la tersura de su piel, cómo lo acarició, hasta que aspiró la última molécula de fragancia y dando un suspiro desilusionado, la deja a un lado y comienza a vestirse para clases.

La vida sin ella es una tortura, no es justo que tenga que verla siempre con ése imbécil, él no la merece, es demasiado poco para ella, pero sabe que nada puede hacer sólo limitarse a mirar y a clavarse las uñas en las palmas hasta sangrar, pero ninguna herida sangra y duele más que la que tiene en el corazón y a ésa no puede sanarlas con un hechizo como a las de su mano. Y se va, antes de ver cómo ella le abraza y lo besa. Porque con él puede darse ese lujo, porque es su novio oficial, porque todo Hogwarts los pondera como la pareja perfecta, si supieran su secreto, pero él nunca dirá nada, porque significaría lastimarla y eso es lo último que Draco quiere.

Y Draco sabe que tiene que seguir con su vida, porque ella ya lo hizo, y se pone de novio con Pansy, y se compromete con ella, a pesar de no amarla, pero Pansy no se queja, su destino siempre fue casarse con el y ambos saben que a pesar de casarse jamás se jurarán fidelidad, porque saben que la fidelidad es para los demás, para aquellos que creen en esa pantomima del amor utópico, eterno y desinteresado y Draco cubre nuevamente su corazón con esa corteza fría como hielo, que impide que cualquier sentimiento aflore, aunque sabe que con una sola mirada de esos ojos castaños, una sola sonrisa de esos labios rosados, un solo roce de sus manos, la coraza que construyó se despedazaría y él volverá a quedar vulnerable y locamente enamorado ante ella.

E internamente tiene la ilusión de que eso pase, sin embargo sabe que eso no ocurrirá jamás ya que ella se casará y en ése matrimonio si habrá fidelidad, amor, ternura y desinterés, será un matrimonio auténtico, porque desde el momento que ella abandonó ése cuarto, él supo que nunca más volvería a sus brazos, que ya no habría más besos apasionados en pasillos oscuros y aulas vacías, ni miradas cómplices, ni caricias, ni mucho menos hacer el amor y que nunca pero nunca más él volverá a ser capaz de amar...

Y por primera vez en su vida, realmente envidió a Harry Potter por poder amar libremente y sin restricciones a Hermione Jane Granger…


End file.
